An Adventure of a Lifetime
by faithfreedom
Summary: A Killer walks the streets of Tulsa targeting young kids. First the kids go missing then turn up dead. Pony and Johnny are the right age group. The killer's last target was some kid five doors down. Darry and Dally are worried and try to watch the kids but will they be able to watch them 24/7? It's only Greasers. Soc's don't seem worried. Do they have something to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is faithfreedom :) I love the outsiders! This story's in Johnny's POV unless I change it. I changed their ages - Johnny 13, Pony 11, Soda 15, Darry 21, Dally 17, Two-Bit 16 and Steve is 15. Please no harsh criticism it's my first story. Excuse all the spelling mistakes and errors, I did spellcheck it. The characters will most likely be out of character :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Outsiders. If I did Johnny and Dally wouldn't die. :)**

It was all over the news. A bunch of kids went missing then appeared dead some place random. One guy found a kid in a restaurant oven. Apparently cooked. It made my stomach turn at the thought.

I was worried and I could kinda tell Dally was too. He was spending nights here more often. Dally made me stay here too. Nobody would let me sleep in the lot anymore. Dally said he would pound my head in if he found me sleeping there.

They had Two-Bit and Steve drive Pony in to school too. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere by himself anymore either. Not even if I was there.

I was allowed to go out by myself sometimes but Dally wasn't far.

The kid down the road went missing five days ago and that got Dally all worked up. The kid was only 14. It made Dally even more nervous. Dally didn't show it but I could see it mostly in his eyes.

I looked around the empty house. Soda should be back soon.

There was a rumor around school that the way you can tell you where going to get nabbed was a phone call with no one on the other line. I didn't believe anything those stupid Soc's said but I still thought about it.

Suddenly the phone rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. I stood up and answered. For a second it was silent. I got real scared and was about to hang up when I heard,

"hey Johnny!" It was Soda's voice. My breaths came in smouldering gasps.

"You okay kid?" Soda asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said quietly.

"Good, Dally passed by and wanted me to make sure you were okay. He was off to Bucks fer some drinks." Soda said lightly.

"Gunna be a little late. You okay with that?" Soda said.

"Ya I'll be fine." I told him.

"'K good. Call me if you need anything." Soda said. We quickly said goodbye and I sat on the couch.

It started to get dark and as the sun set I got worried. It was my imagination messing with me but the hair on the back of my neck where standing on end. Just then someone flew through the door. I jumped so hard I fell off the couch. I flicked out my switch and spun around to see a confused looking Curly Shepard.

"Jesus, give me a heart attack!" I huffed.

"Man lock the door!" Curly called and pulled me toward the door. Curly looked really shaken. I locked the door and sat on the couch. Curly sat on the recliner. He was white, shaking and on the verge of tears.

"What happened, you look like a wreak" I said.

"Some guy pulled up beside me and tried to pull me in the car." Curly almost sobbed. "Punched him in the face and bolted." Small tears streamed his face. He made no effort to hide them.

"I think it was the killer man." Curly stated. I took a sharp breath. Sobs where raking his body. I went over and put a hand on his shoulder. I have consoled a lot of people but Curly Shepard wasn't on the list and I never thought he would be.

"He followed me here. He never got out though he just watched me come inside. I was so scared man." I knew Curly wouldn't tell anyone but me this. He wouldn't tell Pony or Dally and definitely not Tim. It took a few minutes for him to calm down and I got him a glass of water. He drank it quick and looked up at me.

"You ain't going to tell anyone I was crying, I'll punch your face in." He said. I shook my head and he let out a breath. I took a small peek out the window and couldn't see anyone. I relaxed slightly. I looked at Curly. I didn't think the killer would try to nab a 16 year old kid. It made me even more nervous. Curly looked older like 18 or something. It made me worry for Dally or Soda or one of the other gang.

We sat and watched T.V for a while until we heard banging on the door. Both me and Curly jumped. I turned to look and it was Soda and Steve looking confused. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey kiddo," Soda said "Whatcha have the door locked for?" He looked over at Curly. Curly still looked pretty shaken up.

"Think Curly almost got nabbed by the killer." I said quietly. Soda's eyes widened. Steve looked at Curly. Curly's eyes were slightly red from crying.

"Tell me what happened." Soda said and Curly followed him into the kitchen. Steve sat on the couch and tried to not look scared. After a while Soda came out and Curly sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. Soda went to the phone and phoned someone.

**Soda's POV**

Man this was freaky. Curly was almost kidnapped and killed. I think that would be the one thing that would make Tim break. Although Tim didn't show it he really cared about Angela and Curly. Once Curly finished I went to call Tim.

"Hello?" Tim's gruff voice answered.

"Hey Tim, how's it goin'?" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"What is it Curtis. Better not be one of yours and Randle's jokes again 'cause I will pound your face in." Tim said.

"Hey not so violent, I got your kid brother over here at my place. He says he almost got picked up by the killer guy." I said. The line went silent for a second.

"He okay?" Tim said gruffly.

"Ya he's fine. He's going to stay here though." I told him.

"Tough enough, Tell him not to get himself killed." Tim said and hung up. I smiled and went over to Curly. He still looked Jumpy. Even jumpier then Johnny.

"Hey Shepard, Yer stayin' tonight. Brother says don't get killed." I told him. Curly nodded and fell asleep.

I heard the door rattle and jumped a little. I forgot I locked it again. I opened it and saw Pony and Two-Bit. They looked confused. I told them what happened and they nodded. Pony looked scared but relived his old buddy wasn't kidnapped.

Two-Bit sat down on the couch and Pony went and talked to Curly. I was relived it wasn't Pony or Johnny who was almost abducted. I smiled and sat on the couch. I left the door unlocked now cause there was so many of us. Darry came home a little while later and asked me why Curly Shepard was here. When I told him he looked concerned. I knew he was thinking about Pony and Johnny.

**Johnny's POV**

Everyone was here but Dally. I was starting to get worried. I knew I was just kidding myself though. Dally would beat the pulp out of the guy before he got nabbed.

I watched Soda talking to Darry. Darry looked concerned. I hope he wasn't thinking about me. I hate it when people worry about me.

It was around 10:30 when I watched Dally come in. That was everyone. Darry locked the door. Everyone was going to be crashing here tonight. Soda offered his room to Curly but he declined. Two-Bit jumped onto the opportunity and took Soda's offer.

Around 11:00 we all started parting into sleeping spots. Soda and Pony went to their room. Two-Bit went to Soda's room, Darry went to his room and we all found a comfortable spot to sleep.

Steve was sleeping on the floor. Dally got the recliner, Curly took the couch and I took the chair. I dozed off quickly only to be awakened by yelling. I shot off the chair and stumbled onto Steve. Steve swore out loud and pushed me off him.

Curly was yelling in his sleep. Dally looked annoyed and wanted to punch Curly. Soda was out of his room with a half asleep Pony following him. Darry was slowly coming out of his room. And Two-Bit slept through the entire thing.

Soda woke Curly up and Curly started sobbing again. Soda patted him on the back while Pony hugged his friend. Curly calmed down. I heard Dally ranting about how it was three in the morning. Curly finally stopped bawling and looked embarrassed. He didn't say anything so I spoke up.

"Don't go blabbing on about this." I said with as much confidence as I could. Everyone looked at me, nodded and went back to where they were sleeping. Dally was still grumbling. I laughed a little and dozed off.

**(Okay chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Let me know if I should continue it or not. Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you for all the reviews! I love them! I will take your advice DigitallyAlteredHeart (Hope I spelled that right :) ) and others! I'll try not to make it all one block. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy! Oh ya I forgot to say, this is after the book. Dally and Johnny just aren't dead :) )**

**I do not own the Outsiders :(**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up to the bright sunlight through the window. I sat up slowly. I saw Curly sleeping like a log on the couch and Dally was doing the same. Dally snorted and I lightly laughed. I went into the kitchen and pulled a few eggs out. I have been around here long enough that I knew the first Curtis who wakes up makes breakfast. Although I wasn't a Curtis I made breakfast anyways. I couldn't find the chocolate cake and I didn't know how to make chocolate cake so I made an entire carton of eggs. I figured it would fill the gang and Shepard. I put them all on the table and went out for a smoke. I watched kids running out to play and the paper person going by. I went over and grabbed the paper. Of course the headline was another teen kidnapped. It could have been Curly. I moaned and read on, Bryce Adams missing. Last seen three days ago in the DX Gas station. I thought for a moment. I went inside and saw Soda up and eating a piece of chocolate cake. I put the paper on the counter and asked, "Does a guy named Bryce work at the DX?"

"Ya why?" Soda asked not looking up.

"He went missing." I told him and he moaned. He looked up to see if I was kidding. I shook my head slightly. That's where I heard that name before, He works with Soda. Soda got up to wake Darry up. They both had work today. I heard Darry squeal when Soda tickled him. I heard someone else go in and join the fun. I also heard Dally groan from being woken up again. Dally came into the kitchen a few minutes later and took two eggs and a beer. He chugged the beer and ate the eggs without saying anything.

"Johnny you goin' to school today?" Two-Bit called. I thought for a minute.

"Ya." I called back over the noise of Darry's booming laughs. I watched Soda and Steve fly out of Darry's bedroom and jump over the couch. They were both hiding behind chairs. Darry came out a minute later and ate two eggs. I took and egg and left into the bitter cold outside.

"Be at your place by 8:30 to pick you up!" Steve called after me. I waved and walked down the road. I was way more jumpy than usual, even I noticed it. Every time a car passed by I held tighter to my six inch switchblade. The only car that really bothered me was a car full of Soc's calling me trash. I took it and didn't say anything.

I snuck inside my house hoping my old man was asleep. I went quietly up the stairs into my room. I stuffed books and school junk in my bag and slung it over my back. I brushed my teeth and greased my hair. Once I deemed myself presentable I snuck back downstairs. Unfortunately my dad was awake and in the kitchen. I tried to sneak past but he stopped me.

"You stealin' my stuff again kid." He yelled. "You goin' to steal it like last time!" He clobbered me over the head with a frying pan. I had no clue what he was talking about. I waited for my ears to stop ringing. He then pushed me out the door. I stumbled and fell hard on the pavement. I scraped my knee pretty good. I got up and sat on the side of the road until Steve's car rolled along. I hopped in wincing as I put pressure on my freshly cut leg. Nobody seemed to notice. Two-Bit was rambling along about a blonde he was dreaming about. I tuned him out and watched the land pass by.

Pony broke me out of my daydream when we got to school. We hopped out and watched Steve park the car. We went in and they talked to all the greasers around. I just followed Ponyboy. Finally the bell rang and everyone filed into the class. I half tuned out what the teacher was saying. She was talking too fast anyways. I always hated school because nobody gives you time to think. That's exactly what I need but instead teachers call me stupid. I don't care but it don't feel too great. I dozed off and was awoken with the teacher calling my name.

"Mr. Cade... Mr. Cade!" She said. I looked up. "I asked you what the square root of forty five was." She said sourly. I looked down at my notes. Blank. I shrugged and the class laughed. I was never good at math. She asked some Soc the same question and he answered it right after she said it.

The class laughed at me again and I dozed off, drooling slightly on my paper. The next time I woke up Soc's pushed me right out of my chair. I grunted as I hit the ground. They all laughed. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. As I was walking by, one Soc stuck his foot out and I tripped over it. They laughed again and left.

I gathered my things for a second time. I walked out of the classroom into the overly crowded halls. I tried to find Pony or Two-Bit and maybe Steve but I couldn't find them. I pushed my way through the crowd and went into the next classroom. I went through each class only half paying attention until lunch came around. Finally I found Pony and we went out and waited for Two-Bit and Steve. By the time they came over lunch was half over and Steve had a bloody nose and a fat lip.

"Got in a fight." Two-Bit said pointing at Steve.

Steve smiled and said, "Stupid Soc kicked a locker door closed on my head. He deserved it." Pony laughed and we piled into Steve's car to visit the DX. The DX was empty when we got there. The big sign on the door read, closed. Steve seemed surprised. We drove by Pony's house to see what's up. I was surprised to see that Soda was home playing poker with Curly.

"Why's the DX closed?" Steve asked Soda. I watched Soda slip an ace out of his sleeve. I laughed and Curly looked at me.

"He cheating Johnny?" Curly asked raising an eyebrow and looking a little like Two-Bit. I laughed harder and Curly put his hand down. "Stop cheating Curtis." Curly said sternly, smiling.

Soda laughed, "I will when you will, Shepard." Curly raised his eyebrows and soda kicked him in the shin. Three aces fell out of Curly's pant leg. Curly looked up and smiled a sly smile. I looked at the clock, school would start soon.

"Common guys lets go." Pony said before I could and left through the door. Me, Steve and Two-Bit followed him. We piled in the car and drove on. I noticed someone watching us from a distance. It gave me chills.

**Curly's POV**

Stupid Curtis! I thought. I owed him fifty dollars. He owed me twenty. I decided to head back to my place to see Angela. Tim didn't care. When I told Soda I was leaving he was hesitant on letting me leave. I assured him I would be fine and went out the door. I hopped over each crack in the sidewalk just to be doing something.

I kept feeling like someone was following me. I kept a tight grip on my switch to be safe. I looked behind me several times but there was no one there. I relaxed a little when I got closer to home. I noticed a black T-Bird coming up the road slowly. I walked a little faster.

The car pulled right up beside me and swung the door open. A big husky man stepped out and I almost wet myself. The man made a grab at me and I jumped away. He caught my hood and almost strangled me. I struggled and I felt my knife find its mark and the man dropped me. I spun around and saw the man's arm bleeding. He made another grab for me and I ran. I ran and I sobbed. I didn't care who saw me at this point.

I pushed through the front doors of our house and threw myself on the couch. I heard light thumps that meant Angela coming down the stairs. She looked at me and looked confused. I hadn't cried since I was little. I was just so scared. She looked worried and I calmed down and put a hard face on.

"What happened?" She said in her singsong voice.

"Guy tried to nab me." I got out. She gasped and ran into the kitchen. Tim came into view and looked at me funny. I told him what happened and he shrugged like it didn't matter.

"You're not going soft on me are you Curly?" Tim asked me.

"Naw, Just a little shaken." I called back. Maybe I was going soft. I wasn't going back out there by myself. I couldn't call anyone to come get me either so I sat on the couch. It was so boring at home. I played poker with Angel but she didn't really get it. I was explaining everything to her twenty times. I got frustrated and went into the kitchen. Tim was sitting at the table. I grabbed a beer and popped it open. He looked up from whatever he was reading for a second.

"Some kid found dead in a gas station freezer." Tim told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What gas station?"

"The DX." Tim said.

**(Man don't you hate cliff-hangers. I hope it was better. Thanks for all the reviews! If you had any suggestions I would love to hear them :), Keep reviewing )**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Here's chapter three, I hope you guys like it! :) Sorry for any mistakes. :) Thanks soo much for all the reviews! I love them! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders... I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 3**

"Really?" I asked when Curly told me about what happened in the DX. I sighed. Of course it was the DX. Nothing came in our favour. The DX was going to be closed for the next few weeks.

I was surprised Curly went out on his own. He told me he was almost caught again. He didn't clean the man's blood off his knife. He told me he wanted to take it to the police station and maybe then they could catch the guy.

I could tell Curly didn't want to leave again. I didn't go to school today, so I hung around with him. We played poker and I even talked him into playing go-fish. He looked annoyed that I kept winning. Curly didn't hide his cards well. After I won for the tenth time he threw his deck of cards at me and we wrestled a little.

He had me down in a second. I struggled but Curly was bigger and older.

"Holler Uncle!" Curly told me. I grunted and continued to fight. Curly was sitting on my waist and holding my arms down. I managed to unseat him and I ran to the couch.

Curly cursed me under his breath for kicking him in the shin. I laughed and he looked up. There was a rattle on the doorknob. We both froze. Nobody was supposed to be home yet. My blood turned icy as the door swung open. I watched Curly pull out his switch and the person stepped forward.

**Soda's POV**

I decided to hang around the movies today. It was nice out and there were plenty of girls. The girls got pretty annoying following me around though. I wish I was working. Darry has to pay the bills on his own for now.

As I was walking back around lunch, I spotted a black T-Bird trailing me. I had nothing on me so I walked a little faster. The T-Bird came and cut me off. A big man stepped out. I gulped and stepped back.

The man made a grab at me but I punched him right in the nose. I started to run and the man chased me until I tripped on some random rock. I cursed out loud and watched the guy approach me. I tried to get up but my ankle burned like fire.

The guy grabbed me and dragged me toward his car. I started hollering for Darry, Dally, anyone. We were almost to his car and he lifted me off the ground. I struggled but the man punched me in the stomach. I grunted and the man carried me toward the car.

I tried one last time to get away. I struggled and kicked. My foot ached and I felt the leather seats. I pushed away as hard as I could. The man punched me in the gut again and I yelled for help.

I heard footsteps and heard the guy grunt. The man dropped me and drove off. I lay on my stomach on the side of the road. I could feel someone nearby and heard rocks hitting the ground. I heard the person coming over and I feel their hands on my arm.

"You awake?" I can hear the voice of Tim Shepard ask. I moaned. Tim rolled me onto my back and he felt my ribs. He shook his head and helped me up. My ankle was bummed.

Tim supported most of my weight and helped me home. Tim helped me up the stairs and once we got up the stairs Tim helped me inside.

I looked up and saw Johnny and Curly both holding their blades. Tim raised his eyebrows and looked from one boy to another. The boys dropped their weapons and helped me get to the couch.

**Johnny's POV**

I got real scared when I saw Soda. He looked bad. Tim told me to go call Darry. I did as I was told.

"Hello King's roofing, how can I help you?" A worker said.

"I gotta talk to Darry Curtis." I said urgently

"Alright hold on one second... Darrel Someone's on the phone for you." The man yelled. It took a few minutes and I heard,

"Hello."

"Hey Darry, you gotta come home, Soda's hurt." I told him. I could almost see him getting impatient at the thought of his brother hurt.

"What? How?" He asked

"Dunno, gotta be somethin' big Tim brought him over." I said. Darry grunted goodbye and hung up. I went and grabbed a glass of water for Soda. I walked over and looked at him. He didn't look too bad. Pretty shaken up but fine otherwise.

"'es got a cracked rib and I think a sprained ankle." Tim said to me. Tim was feeling Soda's ribs. Once Tim got near the middle Soda cried out in pain. Tim raised his eyebrows and Curly smiled. A minute later Darry ran through the door.

"Soda you okay?" He asked looking at Soda. Soda nodded silently. Darry checked him over and nodded.

"Mmm" Soda moaned.

Darry went into the kitchen to make lunch. Tim stuck around for a while just standing behind the couch. Two-Bit and Steve dropped by and Two-Bit put Mickey on for him and Soda. Steve started teasing Two-Bit about Mickey and an argument started. I quietly laughed at them.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth. I put it on Soda's foot. Soda groaned at the pressure on his ankle. Curly watched Two-Bit and Steve fight, smiling slightly. I sat down on the floor to watch mickey and dozed off.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Darry looking down on me.

"Common kiddo, Supper's ready." Darry said. Supper? How long was I asleep? I got up anyways and went into the kitchen.

It was full of people. The whole gang was there (except Soda who was sleeping on the couch) plus Tim and Curly. I sat on a chair and dug in. It was really loud. Two-Bit was talking loudly to anyone who would listen while Darry and Steve talked about getting Darry's truck in the shop, Dally and Tim where arguing and Pony and Curly where talking.

I sat quietly and ate. It was delicious. Once everyone was finished they all started a big poker game.

I got up and sat in the living room with Soda. He was awake and in pain. I sat on the floor by his head and got him talking. He looked bored with the show that was on.

He talked for a while and I flipped through the channels and we agreed on Bugs Bunny. Soda didn't like it as much as he liked Mickey but it was still something and nothing else was on. Two-Bit on the other hand refused to watch Bugs period.

I was still shaken up about Soda being almost kidnapped, I think Soda was too.

I could hear shouts from the kitchen like, "Two-Bit no cheating!" Or, "Someone pass the beer!" I quietly laughed at my friends.

Soda slowly dropped off and slept for a while.

Once the gang finished their twentieth game Tim and Curly left.

Everyone calmed down a little and they pestered me to come join them. Finally I gave in and joined them. I won thirty bucks. I was pretty happy about it but I gave the money to Darry. He has been struggling to pay the bills without Soda.

It was around ten when everyone went and found a place to sleep. Darry carried Soda to his room while Dally took the recliner. I took the couch and Steve took the floor. Two-Bit left to go home to watch his sister and Pony and Darry went to their rooms.

As I was falling asleep I thought I saw someone outside on the porch. I fell asleep before I could say anything.

The next morning I didn't feel too hot. I felt clammy. I lay on the couch trying to fall back asleep when an argument started between Soda and Darry. Soda was feeling a lot better and wanted to go do something. Darry said no. As I sat up I saw Dally throw a pillow at Darry for waking him up.

Two-Bit and Steve where watching Mickey and Pony was getting ready for school.

Soda won the argument. All Soda had to do was take it easy. I didn't really feel like going to school today. I felt a cold hand on my forehead and I jumped.

"You got a fever kid. You feel okay?" Darry asked.

"Ya just a little hot, I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay. If you need to, take a few aspirins." He told me.

I nodded and Darry went to make breakfast. I dozed off for a while and woke up to Soda sitting on the floor flicking through channels. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw eggs and toast on the table and a few aspirins.

"That for me?" I asked, making Soda jump slightly.

"Ya, take the aspirins too. You got a pretty good fever." Soda said.

I nodded and ate the food. I popped the aspirins in my mouth and swallowed. They tasted bitter.

I sat with Soda and watched some show about monkeys. There was absolutely nothing on TV today. I dozed off and when I woke up I felt a lot better.

I took a small shower and ate some lunch. Soda had made Purple craft dinner. It didn't taste too bad.

Soda was so restless and wanted to do something, so we went for a walk to the movies. Darry wouldn't let anyone walk alone. The only thing that bugged us on our way there was a car full of Soc's.

They screamed "GREASERS!" At us.

It didn't make us feel too hot but we just took it. There were five Soc's in the car.

We got to the movies around noon and caught the last half of the movie. We left once the movie was finished.

We went to the park and watched the little kids play for a while. Just our luck on our way home a bunch of Soc's cut us off. They got out of their car and circled us. I knew we couldn't make a run for it, Soda's ribs and foot was still sore. They took a step forward and I flicked out my switch.

**( Hope you guys likes it! Please review and if you have any sugestions feel free to PM me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

(**Alright finally chapter 4. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I got exams and school stuff that haven't given me alot of time to wright. I'm also really sorry if this sucks. Soda's kinda out of charictor and the comebacks are bad. I had a bad case of wrighters block for some time. On another note thanks for the reviews! They make me feel really happy! I hope you guys like it. Again I'm sorry if this really sucks.)**

CHAPTER 4

I was scared. Soda had nothing on him and I still wasn't feeling too great.

"Hey guys look what we found, Greasy trash!" The Soc said.

"Your outta your territory." I said mustering as much courage as I could. I winced remembering the last time I said that to a Soc. The Soc's grinned as my voice broke.

"Don't care. We can go wherever we want greaser!" A Soc said coldly.

"I don't want any trouble." Soda said sternly.

"Shut it Grease, We ain't looking for trouble. Just a little fun." The Soc said with a grin.

The Soc's stepped in a little more. I looked at them. Soda smiled. It made the Soc's mad.

"Go have fun elsewhere." Soda said coolly.

The Soc raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you too chicken to hang out with the big kids?" The Soc said. Soda's eyes went big. He got a mouthful of spit and spat it at the Soc's.

"Watch what you do greaser!" The Soc said, getting angry. I knew the only reason they hadn't beaten us up yet was they were trying to get a rise out of us. It was working on Soda. He looked mad.

"Watch what you call people, idiot!" Soda spat.

"Hey remember the kid who helped kill Bob?" One Soc asked another, loud enough for us to hear. "We got him good! I don't think he'll leave that lot for hours."

Soda's eyes widened. They were talking about Ponyboy.

"You better not have touched my brother!" Soda growled.

"Your brother? Oh dear, I never knew." The Soc said sarcastically. Soda lunged at the Soc. He got the Soc right in the nose. He squealed in pain as blood streamed down his face. I only got one glimpse of Soda before the other Soc's jumped on him. He looked amused.

I jumped on a Soc's back gripping his neck. I only held him for a couple seconds. He pushed me to the ground and I saw a Soc running at me. I jumped up and kicked him in the groin. The guy instantly fell over, moaning and groaning.

I turned back to the Soc who was punching Soda and jumped on his back. I punched the guy a few times in the nose. I'm pretty sure i broke it. I watched one Soc motion a retreat and the Soc's ran. I helped Soda up. He only had a few bruises and a split lip. He looked panicky. He was thinking about Pony, about the threat. He started out at a full out run toward the lot. I followed. When we got there, no one was there. Soda searched the entire lot. Then he sprinted again. I was starting to get tired following him. I could barely keep up. I wondered how he could go so fast when his foot was bummed. We ran to the school and saw Pony hanging out with friends. Soda sighed and sat in the field across from the school. I sat beside him. We waited for school to let out and we went over to pick Pony up.

"Hey pone!" Soda called. Pony looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Pony asked looking at Soda's new bruises.

"Got jumped a little, no big deal." Soda said. Pony nodded.

"How was school?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Good, teachers where bugging me about where you were." Pony said. "They said you had a test to rewrite."

"Oh, they didn't bug you too much did they?" I asked.

"Nah, not too much. I told them you were sick." Pony said.

We started back to Pony's place when pony asked,

"Can we go see the new Paul Newman movie?" Pony looked over at me.

I shrugged "Sure."

"Pone I gotta go start supper." Soda said.

"Aww common Soda, me and Johnny will be alright. Right Johnny." He looked at me.

"Ya we'll be fine, it's just a movie." I said to Soda. Pony smiled. Soda still didn't look convinced. That's when Dally came strolling by. Pony smiled wide.

"Hey Dal, could you walk me and Johnnycake to the movies." Pony called. Dally looked over at us. He hadn't seemed to notice us till now.

"Sure." Dally shrugged. Soda seemed pleased but now Soda would be alone.

"What about you Soda, you'll be alone." I said. We were about two blocks away from their place and three blocks from the theater. Soda insisted he would be fine although he didn't look too sure of himself. Soon we finally let him go and he ran full tilt back to his house. We started toward the drive in. We stopped by the corner store and had fun around the store.

Dally snatched a pack of cools and I bought a bag of chips for the movie. The concession stand was too expensive. Once it started getting dark we slipped into the theater. It was feeling too much like the other time we went to the movies.

The people in front of us wouldn't stop talking. Pony looked annoyed and Dally had started kicking the people's chair. The people had started talking louder and Dally kicked one guy's chair so hard that the guy flew from the chair and hit the ground with a loud thud. The other guy looked at Dally and Dal kicked his chair too. They looked annoyed but moved to some other chairs. Dally was laughing.

Once the movie finished we started to walk home. Pony looked happy. The movie wasn't bad, there were some parts I didn't really understand. Just random things. I didn't bother pondering about it too much though.

We walked home with Dally rambling about something. He was mostly slurring his words though so I couldn't really understand him. He had gotten super drunk. Pony started laughing when he stopped and tried to give me a hug.

We got back to the Curtis's and flopped Dally on the couch. He fell asleep after a couple seconds. I went out for one last smoke and saw someone watching me from the lot. I could just see the outline but it was pretty clear it was a big man. I stared at him for a few seconds. I started getting fidgety. I was almost done my smoke so I just stood on the porch. 'Maybe I should get someone.' I thought. Darry or even Ponyboy would come out with me. I was almost finished and the person hasn't moved yet so... I don't have to worry. Yet.

**(Alright I hope that wasn't too bad. Please review and I'll try to make the next chapter better. Any suggestions are welcomed! Please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Alright Chapter 5. Thanks for your reviews! mkoneill816, I put half the chapter in Pony's POV just for you! I hope you like it and sorry if anyone's OOC. I hope it's good! Warning: Swearing.)**

**(P.S. sorry about the spelling mistakes. If you find any let me know.)**

**I don't own the Outsiders.**

**Chapter 5**

**Johnny's POV**

I ended up falling asleep right when I came inside. I was planning to tell someone about the man but I fell asleep before I even hit the couch. I woke up a little while later to Two-Bit screaming at the TV. I groaned and sat up. We all watched TV until the Saturday night news came on. Darry sent Pony to bed.

"AWW Darry! I wanna stay up." Pony wined as he walked to his room. Darry scoffed as the news reported about another teen kidnapped. Darry quickly switched it to Bugs bunny. Steve and Two-Bit left a little while later. Dally followed them out and Darry and Soda went off to bed. I ended up falling asleep to Bugs arguing with Daffy. I woke up to heavy thumps on the porch. I looked up and saw nobody out the window. I rested my head back down and listened to the boring drawl of the documentary. I heard more thumps and the door rattle. I looked up and saw a large man opening the door. I screamed in terror and fell off the couch. I knocked into the table and two of Two-Bit's beer bottles dropped beside me, showering me in little glass pieces and one fell over and dumped on my head. I was still screaming as the man ran away, leaving the door open. I could feel my hair soaked with leftover beer and my left hand bleeding. I sat up and cried.

"JOHNNY!" Darry called as he stumbled out of his bedroom. I could hear Pony and Soda follow him. Soda placed a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly. I leaned into him as he spoke soothing words to me.

"Darry... why is the front door open?" Pony asked. Soda shrugged.

"Just close it and lock it bud. Oh ya and call Dally." Darry said. Pony nodded and grabbed the phone book. I closed my eyes as Soda rubbed my back. I was so scared. That guy tried to come in here. He could have killed us, robbed us. What if it was the kidnapper guy? I was so scared I was shaking like a leaf. After five minutes I was feeling a little better when I heard more footsteps. I heard the tug on the door knob and I started to freak out again. Darry got up and opened the door. Dally was standing there and Darry whispered something to him. I let out a breath that I had no idea I was holding. Dal came over.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"What happened?" Dally asked. Pony, Soda and Darry shrugged so Dal looked at me. Darry had walked off to get me a towel and a band aid for my cut.

"I-I was asleep w-when I heard s-someone walking outside. I l-looked over and nobody was there s-so I tried to go back to bed. T-then the d-doorknob was rattling so I looked up again. T-There w-was a g-guy there. I-I got soo scared. I fell off t-the couch and knocked T-Two-Bit's beer over." I told them. Dally looked at me, trying to decide if I was playing a joke on them. I was definitely not. I started to cry in spite of myself again. Dal put a hand on my shoulder and told me it was okay now. He told the others to go back to bed. He was going to stay here. I finally dozed off.

**Dally's POV**

I jumped as someone banged on the door.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I was annoyed. I was having a good dream of some brunette.

"Some kid wants to talk to ya!" Buck yelled. I got up and went down to the phone. I picked it up and asked,

"What?"

"Dal?" Someone asked.

"Ya what?"

"It's Pony. Johnny is having a freak attack or something. You gotta come over." Pony said seriously. "He was crying and screaming..." I hung up before he could continue and ran out the door. I ran the entire way down the road. I saw some man running to his car and driving off but I didn't give it a second thought. I ran up the steps and turned the door handle. It wouldn't budge. Darry came to the door and opened it.

"Thanks for coming Dal. Johnny's a wreck. I found him sobbing on the floor with beer all in his hair and the door wide open." Darry said. I raised my eyebrows. I walked in. When I first came in Johnny looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You okay kiddo?" I asked. Johnny nodded silently. Poor kid.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I was asleep w-when I heard s-someone walking outside. I l-looked over and nobody was there s-so I tried to go back to bed. T-then the d-doorknob was rattling so I looked up again. T-There w-was a g-guy there. I-I got soo scared. I fell off t-the couch and knocked T-Two-Bit's beer over." Johnny stuttered. He started shaking and I sat beside him. He looked at me. I gave him a smile and he slightly smiled back. That was probably the most talking I have ever heard Johnny do. I was trying to see if he was joking or something but he was serious. Then he started to cry. I wrapped my arm around his small shoulders. He leaned up against me and started to doze off. His hair was soaked with beer. Darry wrapped a towel around him and put a band aid on his cut and the three Curtis's went off to bed. They offered me to put Johnny into Soda's old bedroom. I nodded and easily picked Johnny up. I carried him into Soda's room and plopped him on the bed. I covered him in the blankets and dozed off in a chair beside the bed.

**Johnny's POV**

In the morning I woke to birds chirping and the sunlight coming through a small window. I looked around. I was in Soda's old room. I saw Dally with his head back and snoring. I laughed a little. I got up and went to make breakfast. The clock said it was seven in the morning. Darry had the day off today and Soda and Steve did too. It was summer break so Pony didn't have school. Dally never had anything to do and Two-Bit didn't have school so he was free too. I made an entire carton of eggs and I sat down and ate one. Two-Bit came in with a loud bang and put Mickey on. I jumped from the bang and Two-Bit looked at me funny for a second. After my egg I sat on the couch and watched TV with Two-Bit. I kept glancing out the window. I was real scared about what happened last night.

"Hiya Johnnycake, How ya been?" He asked while a commercial was playing.

"Fine."

"You okay Johnny?" Two-Bit said, looking at me.

"Ya I'm alright." I said quietly. Two-Bit shrugged as Mickey came back on. Pony was the next one up. He yawned and went outside to watch the sunrise. I got up and followed him.

"Pretty ain't it?" Pony asked.

"Sure is." I said.

"I wish it never ended." Pony commented absent mindedly. I noticed Two-Bit heading to his car and driving off.

"Nothing gold can stay." I said with a smile and Pony looked at me. He laughed and I joined him. I remembered the poem he recited to me while we were in the church. I remembered what happened before and after that day and I shuddered.

"Wanna go see a movie later?" Pony asked.

"Nah I saw one yesterday." I said. Pony nodded and watched the sun going up.

"What'd wanna do then?" Pony asked.

"Dunno, I think I'm going to go back home for a while. I gotta do chores or something." I said. Pony nodded and went back inside. I got up and started heading home.

**Pony's POV**

I went inside and saw Soda sitting at the table, eating the eggs Johnny made with jelly plastered on top. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a plate of eggs too. I heard the door bang and Two-Bit stalked in with a big grin on his face. Soda looked up and gave him a suspicious look. Two-Bit pulled out a green pair of shoes.

"What's that?" I asked and Two-Bit started hysterically laughing. Me and Soda just stared at him.

"Socy shoes." Two-Bit got out. He was laughing so he was crying.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked, walking into the room.

"Their faces!" Two-Bit laughed. Darry looked at us.

"I don't see what's so funny." Darry said. Soda went over and picked up the shoes. On the back it had the name Greg Won the back of it.

"Where'd you get these Two-Bit?" Soda asked.

"Swiped them from some Soc. He was trying on some shoes in the store down the road. I figured I could use a new pair of shoes." Two-Bit laughed. Darry rolled his eyes and took one of Johnny's eggs. I still wanted to go to the movies so I bugged Two-Bit.

"Two-bit, wanna go to the movies? I asked. Two-Bit nodded as he stuffed his face with eggs. I laughed as the yoke dripped out of his mouth and down his chin. I turned to Darry.

"Can me and Two-Bit go to the movies?" I asked him. He nodded and continued reading the paper. I waved for Two-Bit and he ran out of the house, doing a flip off the railing.

We walked to the movie and Two-Bit told me about a dream he had and of course it had two blonde girls in it. I sighed as he told me about how he was kissing the one blonde and playing with the other's hair.

Finally we got to the theater and Two-Bit started fidgeting. I knew I should have taken someone else. Or maybe gone by myself.

As the movie started Two-Bit started kicking the seat in front of us. The person looked at us and sighed. About halfway through the movie Two-Bit kicked the seat so hard the person fell out of it.

The man got up steaming mad and stalked off. Two-Bit made us change seats so we don't get kicked out so we sat near the front. The man came back with a police man from the lobby. The man looked along the rows of seats and pointed to us. The cop came over and said,

"You boys must leave." Two-Bit grinned.

"What did we do?" He asked innocently.

"Disturbing the public. Now scram greaser." The cop said rudely. I looked at him. It was the normal 'talk to greasers' comments. I shrugged and dragged Two-Bit behind me out the door.

"Thanks a lot. I was enjoying myself." I told him. He looked a little sorry but I dropped it.

He quickly told me another story until we got home. I walked in to an empty house. Dal probably went to Bucks and Johnny was at his place. I didn't know where Darry and Soda where but Steve was probably with them.

I watched Two-Bit flick through the channels as I grabbed Gone with the Wind. I had been reading it for the twentieth time. Darry, Soda and Steve came home with a big bag of groceries after about an hour.

"Hey Pone." Soda said as he came in. I waved to him, not taking my eyes off my book.

After a while everyone except Johnny showed up and sat about the house and Darry started supper. I watched as Steve and Soda got into a wrestling match.

The next thing I knew was that I was pulled out of the chair I was sitting in and violently tickled. I squealed as Soda tickled my feet as Steve held me down.

"Holler uncle!" They yelled.

"Uncle!" I screamed. Soda and Steve let me up.

"Now look what you've done. I've lost my page." I said with fake anger. Soda and Dally laughed. We all calmed down a little and everyone except Darry gathered around the coffee table for a game of poker. After a while Johnny came in sporting a brand new bruise. Dally looked really annoyed about that.

"Hey." Johnny said quietly and sat on the couch. Dal went and sat beside him and whispered something.

Then he jumped up and was about to storm out the door when he ran face first into a panicked Tim Shepard. I was a little scared 'cause you don't normally see Tim panicked. Well I haven't seen Tim panicked at all.

"What the Fuck?" Dally asked from the floor. Tim was rubbing his forehead where Dally collided with him.

"Curly's been kidnapped!" Tim yelled.

**(Awww cliff-hanger! Don't worry I already have the next chapter ready and just have to tweak it! I will most likely post it tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon :) I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! If anyone has any suggestions feel free to PM me! Have a good night!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6! I told you guys I would update soon! Thanks for reviewing guys! It makes me wright more! Warning: Swearing and a little torture. Not too bad. Thanks again! hope you like it!)**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Outsiders! :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Pony's POV**

"Curly's been kidnapped!" Tim cried.

Johnny dropped his cup and it smashed on the floor. Everyone just stared at Tim.

"What?" Soda asked.

"Curly was kidnapped! I was going' over to Bucks fer my money that he owes me and I saw some man dragging him into a car and he wasn't even fighting. I started running but they drove off!" Tim said.

I looked around at everyone. Soda was chewing on his cup, Two-Bit looked like he was trying to find a joke that wouldn't offend Tim, Steve was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Dally was ruefully rubbing his forehead, Darry was thinking and Johnny was shaking like a leaf.

"Do you have any idea why he wasn't fighting?" Darry asked. Tim shook his head and I noticed his hands where slightly shaking.

"It'll be okay Tim." Darry said. Tim only nodded and turned out the door. I watched him stalk down the driveway and get into the car. He slammed the gas and shot away from our house.

I watched Dally walk out of the house too with Johnny following him. I watched them until they were gone. I turned back inside,

"Darry what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Darry said as Soda pulled me into a hug.

**Curly's POV - Earlier in the day.**

I was heading home from some meeting with my brother. He had talked through the entire thing. It was so boring.

The Soc's have been causing lots of trouble around lately. More jumping's, more chaos. I was a little sick of it, like when will it end? And then there's that guy who seems set on grabbing me, like hell.

I was walking and heard the hum of an engine and noticed a familiar car pull up. Not the good familiar either. A big man climbed out and wrestled me to the ground. He grabbed my hair and started dragging me to his car. I struggled and called for help but it was no use.

The man pressed a cloth across my mouth and nose. I tried not to breathe but it didn't work. I took a big gasp and immediately felt groggy. I was slowly drifting off. My escape attempts weakened and soon I passed out.

**oOo**

I woke up in a large room. It looked like a jail cell. What happened? My mind was still fuzzy from whatever the guy did to me.

I sat up and looked around. There were no windows and a big metal door. I walked over to the door and pulled the handle. I yanked at it and pulled but nothing happened. I was in deep shit.

I sat in the corner of the cell trying to hide in the shadows but when the man came he saw me right away. He was a tall man with a large black beard and tiny green eyes. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. I noticed I was shaking.

"Come over here." The man commanded. My eyes widened when I saw a handgun on his belt. I shook my head no and tried to get smaller.

My pride wasn't a concern right now. I was shaking like a leaf and close to tears. Wouldn't you be? The man came forward and grabbed me by my collar. I screamed as his nails dug into my skin. He dragged me to a plate of food. I backed away from it, shaking my head.

"No." I said. The man looked annoyed and grabbed my shirt again and brought me to the food.

"Let me go you ugly bastard." I told the man. He grinned and shoved me to the ground and put one foot on my chest. I started gasping for breath. He was crushing my lungs.

He pulled out a knife and cut down my side and threw a bunch of dirt in my cut. I yelled, hoping someone would hear. Nobody came.

He left the food sitting there and walked out the door. I sat up slowly and unzipped my coat. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around my side, then put my coat back on. I looked at the food and limped back to the corner. I fell asleep and when I woke up there was screaming. I jolted up and limped to the door.

"Please! Please!" A girl pleaded. There was one last scream and it went silent.

I started panicking and trying to find another exit.

The man came in and there was blood dripping off his shirt. He placed another plate of food and a glass of water and left again. I ignored it again and kept pacing the place.

**oOo**

After about a week of ignoring food I was starting to feel sick. I sat in the corner with my stomach growling and I think my side is infected. The man came in again with food and I asked,

"Could I go to the bathroom?" Normally I go in one corner but it started leaking down across the room.

The man nodded and basically carried me to a room with a toilet and sink.

There was no window. I wondered where he found a place like this. He held the door shut and I locked it.

I pulled my jacket off and untied my shirt. Just like I thought, it was infected.

I put some soap and water on my shirt and held it up against my cut. I hissed in pain as it burned. I cleaned it best I could in the situation I was in and washed my shirt. I scrubbed it and put soap on it.

Finally it was mostly clean and I put more soap on it and tied it around my cut again.

I knocked on the door and he opened it. He grabbed me and moved me to another room. I could smell an old perfume in here and guessed it was the girl I heard screaming. I gulped as I hoped what happened to her didn't happen to me. I walked around the empty room and saw a small note.

_Dear Greaser. _

_This is what your kind get for killing one of us. _

_- S.H._

Who killed who? Wait what? Is he talking about Ponyboy? I had nothing to do with that. It was self-defence anyways. That Soc was asking for it.

I punched the note and it floated to the ground. I tried calling for help but again nobody came. The man came in and grabbed me. He lifted me off the ground and slammed me into the wall. I felt a rib crack from the impact.

"Your family isn't even looking for you. I killed the big one. And the little one is next. And your friends little ones too." The man said.

I started crying. He killed Tim? How? He kept taunting me about what he will do and why. He told me his nephew told him about how some greasers killed his son. This was Mr. Sheldon. The real Mr. Sheldon. The other one was that stupid Soc's step dad!

"Your kind killed my son now I will kill every last one of you." He told me. He pulled his knife and cut a long cut across my face. It went from my left eyebrow to my right cheekbone. I yelped in pain while he slowly cut down my face.

He pulled out a lighter and held it to my open hands. He held onto them tightly while he burned my skin. I was screaming curses and trying to kick him. He burned at least two layers of skin from my hands.

He dropped me and I held my hands out in front of me. They were badly burnt. Really badly burnt. I could almost see bone on the tips of some of my fingers.

He grabbed my feet and flipped me upside down and burned the bottoms of my feet too. I yelled and cussed at him.

"Stop! Please Stop!" I pleaded. He dropped me and I collapsed onto the floor.

I heard about before, how this guy did one thing to each kid. One kid was cut up, another had all his teeth pulled and one even was cooked. I wondered what he would do to me.

I sat nursing my hands and feet as the man left. He slammed the door and I cried silently until I fell asleep.

**(Hope you guys liked it! Review please and tell me what you think! If anyone has any suggestions feel free to PM me! Have a good night!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alright chapter 7. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! The song is one of my two favourite songs by Blind melon called I Wonder. The quote always reminds me of Johnny so I thought I could use it. I'm really sorry for taking so long. I will update a lot sooner now. I hope you like it! Please review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes.)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or the song lyrics.)**

**"Now in my corner I got the ceiling in my eyes**

**Arms holding up my knees**

**And rocking back and forth's my life"**

**-I Wonder, Blind Melon.**

**Johnny's POV **

I had lost Dally in the rush hour crowd so I went back to my parents place. I snuck through the door and went up to my room.

My Dad was in the kitchen so I stayed away from that door. I sat on my bed, thinking of what happened. I was supposed to meet Pony in a few minutes so I snuck down the stairs. My dad was waiting for me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Get over here boy." My dad beckoned. I slowly walked over to him.

"Where'd you put my wallet, you stupid kid! Don't lie." He growled.

"I-I didn't take it. I wasn't here." I told him and he slapped me.

"I said don't lie!" I was shoved to the floor.

"Dad, please!" I pleaded as he grabbed a two by four and lifted it above his head. I shielded my head as he slammed it into my stomach. I held in the scream that was trying to pass my lips. I curled into a ball as he slammed the wood against my leg. I felt it crack and I let out a scream.

"That's what you get for taking my things you lying son of a bitch!" Dad yelled and stumbled off. I slowly got up and limped out the door.

I was halfway down the street when I saw a van coming slowly by. I got nervous. I tried to even out my stride but it hurt too much. The van passed and turned the corner. I relaxed a little. I was almost to the Curtis's place when I saw the van parked ahead.

I stopped for a second and watched it. It was abandoned.

I was about to turn back to my place when a guy grabs me. I yell in surprise and the guy slugs me.

I see stars for a second. He drags me towards the van. I struggle but my head hurts, my foot aches and I'm like half this guy's size.

Once we get close to the man's car he turns around and pulls a cloth from his pocket. He shoves it into my face so it covers my nose and mouth. I try to hold my breath but I had to give in. I took a deep breath of air. It smelled sweet. I started to feel drowsy. I got one last glimpse of the sky and fell into a restless sleep and the guy dropped the cloth.

**oOo**

"Kid...Kid get up!"

I start to stir. I recognised the voice from somewhere. If only this throbbing headache would go away.

"Common, kid wake up!" He ordered. I groaned.

"Good you're awake."

"What happened?" I asked. I sat up and looked around. A boy who had brownish red curly hair was sitting in front of me.

"Curly?" I asked.

"Hey, um..." Curly said. He was kneeling beside me. He seemed unwilling to use his hands or stand up.

"Johnny." I said quietly. I never really spoke to him before.

"Okay Johnny, um... we were kidnapped by um..." Curly tried.

"You know the kid you killed like six months ago? Ya this guy is his real dad. He's been kidnapping greasers and killing them. I guess he got you. Can you stand?" Curly asked.

I nodded and tried to stand but I couldn't. I guess I bummed my ankle. I grunted as the man came in. He walked over to Curly and dragged him out the door. Curly yelled and screamed profanity's at the man.

They disappeared out the door and I scooted to a corner. The building rang with Curly's screams of pain.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth. I used to do this when I was younger. After my parents would beat me, I would crawl up to my room and into a corner. I would wrap my arms around my knees and rock back and forth. It would calm me down enough to head over to the Curtis's or Bucks to find Dally. I hadn't done it since I was 6.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the horrific screaming coming from the other room.

**Curly's POV**

The man dragged me into another room. It had plenty of stuff in it. There was a bed, desk, a nice knife collection and some other junk sitting around the room. He threw me down on the bed and cussed at me.

"Go to hell!" I told him.

"You need to learn not to use such dirty words." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and walked forward but I lunged off the bed and tried to run but my feet hurt too much.

I fell to the floor and felt the hot metal of the lighter on my back. I struggled until he pulled the metal off. I tried to stand but was grabbed by the hair and dragged back to the bed.

He re-opened the cut on my face and made two new ones. I refused to let any tears fall. Mr. Sheldon cut my hands and feet to keep the pain fresh then threw me back into the room with the Cade kid. I couldn't remember his name.

I looked up at him. He was curled in a ball rocking back and forth. I felt sorry for him. The one thing I did know is that he is shy and abused.

I crawled towards him and wrapped my arm around him. He flinched and looked up. Now I knew what Tim meant when he said Dally described the kid like a little puppy. We sat there for a while. The kid started crying silently. He must be scared. He took a long look at me and said,

"Curly, your bleeding all over."

"I am? Ya I guess I am" I asked. Honestly, I had forgotten.

"Ya common let's find some water." He said and helped me up. I had to lean on him a lot. We struggled to a leaking pipe. He was limping a lot. I cupped some in my hand and took a gulp of it. It tasted like metal but it was still water.

"Um, thanks ..." I said. I still couldn't remember his name.

"Johnny." He said. I nodded.

"Ya, thanks Johnny." I confirmed. Johnny went over to the plate of food and dumped it in a corner. Then he came over and filled the plate with water.

He helped me wash the blood off my face and clean the cuts. It felt nice. I put some on my hands and feet. It took away some of the pain. I moaned gratefully. We crawled back to where we were before and talked quietly.

"Is Tim okay?" I asked him thinking about when the man said a while ago.

"Ya Tim's fine. He's pretty broken up about you being gone. He is stricter with his guys, Dally says." Said Johnny.

I was relived so I changed the subject and we talked for a while. Johnny seemed to think like Ponyboy did. He was actually pretty smart. At least a lot smarter than me.

We talked until the man came back and told us it was time for bed and shut off the power. We sat on the floor, trying to find sleep but the room got colder and colder. Finally we went back to back trying to find warmth.

We struggled in and out of sleep until sunrise came. I noticed Johnny had gotten up to watch it through the tiny window.

I watched a sunrise for the first time in my life. It was beautiful. Tim would say I was going soft but it was, red and orange mixed with green and gold. I stood beside Johnny watching it when he spoke up...

**Johnny's POV**

I was having Deja vu or something. There was a beautiful sunset just like the one in Windrexville. It had red and orange with gold mixed in. I remembered the poem Pony recited.

"Nothing Gold can stay." I said.

"What?"

"It's a poem Pony recited to me when we were on the run." I told him. He nodded.

"Should I get Tim to look at one of these? Do you think he'll listen?"

"Nope but it's worth a try." I said and he smiled. I watched the sun come up and sighed.

I wish I was home. Not with my folks but with the gang. I jumped as the door swung open and the man put a plate of food on the floor.

He walked over and grabbed me. I squeaked and struggled. He bopped me in the head pretty hard and he dragged me out the door.

**Sodapop's POV**

Since Johnny went missing we started panicking. Dally was about to have a nervous breakdown. He snapped if someone said something that rubbed him the wrong way. Of course he did that normally but he had a shorter fuse now.

Dal had gone out of nowhere and smashed a Soc into the dirt. He broke the Soc's nose and three fingers. Even Two-Bit kept his mouth shut around Dally.

I had the day off today and sat around the house watching Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit when the phone rang. I answered it and Two-Bit's sister asked for him to go home. Two-Bit nodded when I told him. But when he opened the door it was thundering and pouring outside. Darry should be home soon.

Two-Bit skipped out into the rain and danced down the street. I chuckled and went back to watching the TV when the power shut off. I groaned and slouched on the couch. I sat there for about ten minutes when I heard the phone ring.

I got a little freaked out cause the power was still out and the phone needed power. I let it ring until it stopped. Five minutes later it rang again. I walked over to the phone and lifted it with a shaky hand.

"H-Hello?" I asked. All that answered was heavy breathing. I got real freaked and decided to hang up when the voice spoke.

"I can see you." I almost dropped the phone.

"I will kill every last one of your friends and family. I have already killed your two but I will get another and he will be next. You better watch your back." The voice said and the line went dead. I dropped the phone like it was a hot coal and jumped back.

I heard scratching on the back door and sped out the front. I sat on the bottom steps of our porch waiting for someone to come by. Darry pulled into the driveway and looked at me funny. He walked up and looked down at me.

"Wha..." He started but I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around his waist. He had a surprised expression on his face when I calmed down and let go.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know how but the power went out and somebody phoned when the power was cut. He said he killed Curly and Johnny..." I burst into tears again. "He said he will k-kill all of us and t-that we should watch our b-backs." I told him.

He got a grave expression and led me to the car. He drove to the school and picked Pony up, then he drove all over town picking the rest of the gang up.

We got back home and I was hesitant of going inside. I went in anyways and I noticed the power was back on. I sat on the couch with Pony on my lap and told the story again.

Dally and Tim had gone white when I said Johnny and Curly where dead. I saw small tears prick the edges of Dally's eyes.

Tim had closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. Suddenly Dally exploded and punched a hole in the nearest wall. Then he stormed out the door, denting the handle. I sighed as Tim followed him.

**Johnny's POV**

The man dragged me out of the room and into another small room. He set me on a chair and tied me to it. Then he called someone.

""H-Hello?" A voice said. He had the phone turned on speaker so I could hear. I was surprised that he had called Soda.

"I can see you." The man said.

"I will kill every last one of your friends and family. I have already killed two but I have another and he will be next. You better watch your back." He told Soda.

My eyes widened as he hung up the phone and threw me back into the room with Curly. I thought of Soda. He probably thought we were dead. I looked at my feet and began retelling the story to Curly.

**(Okay there's chapter 7. I hope you guys liked it. If you did leave a comment. Please review! It makes me smile for hours and helps me want to update faster. Thanks so much for reading! PS, If you got any suggestions for the story please feel free to message me! Thanks!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I'm updated again! Thanks soo much for the reviews!Im sorry if this is bad but I never got it proof read by my proofreader. She's taking too long so i'm just going to post this. Hope you like it! I am going to try to respond to your reviews now so sorry if I miss you! Thank you soo much for the people who reviewed before and now! I hope you like it! Please review!)**

**I don't own the Outsiders. I wish I did.**

**Tim's POV**

I stalked out of the Curtis's and down the road. A bunch of Soc's drove up beside me and spat insults at me. I punched out their window and pulled the guy out and slammed him on the pavement. I beat him until the other Soc's dragged me off and drove away.

I could feel the tears threaten to fall. I refused. Curly couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. It was my fault. I should have been better. If I was a better brother he wouldn't have been taken. The little Curtis hasn't been taken yet. His brother always knows where he is. I never know where Curly is.

I walked down the road until I stepped in a puddle. I looked at the ground. It hadn't rained for two weeks.

I looked down the alleyway and saw a bloody heap. My heart stopped and I had to grip onto something. I walked towards it and looked down. I felt the tears fall as I looked at all the blood.

I knelt down and cried. I haven't cried since I was 8. I cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped immediately but I couldn't get rid of the tear tracks. I looked up and saw Dallas standing there. I saw fear etched onto his face. He went closer and looked over the bloody mess. I heard him sigh.

"Tim it's not Curly. It's a girl."

I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Curly. I leaned up against the wall and rubbed my eyes. Dally kicked my foot.

"Common, let's go get the police." I got up. I flicked some shades out of my pocket and put them on. We walked down the road until we came to the all too familiar police station.

"Hey George, We got some bad news for you." Dally said to the guy at the desk.

"And what's that Mr. Winston?" George asked.

"We found some kid dead in an alleyway. I'd go check it out before Tim here has a nervous breakdown." Dally told him. I pushed him into the wall and punched him. Dally was laughing the entire time. I let him go and he stood up rubbing his stomach.

"Man Tim you pack a punch good." Dally commented.

"I do, don't I."

"Alright lead the way." George said. We led him to the bloody heap in the alley. I still felt horrible. After the cop let us go we went to Bucks and I got so drunk I couldn't think straight.

**Dally's POV **

I can't take it! Johnny can't be dead.

I punched the Curtis's wall so hard I left a hole. Then I stormed out of the house. I couldn't let them see me cry.

I went down the road and heard soft sobbing. I got curious. It wasn't me but someone down the alleyway.

I walked curiously into the alleyway and saw something I never expected. Tim bawling like Ponyboy beside some bloody lump on the ground.

My heart sank at the possibilities. It could be Johnny or Curly or it could be someone I don't care about. I hoped it was someone I don't care about.

I walked beside Tim and put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped crying abruptly. He looked up at me. I went closer and looked at the lump and was relived it was a girl.

"Tim it's not Curly it's a girl." I told him. He let out a sigh of relief and I kicked his foot.

"Common, let's go talk to the police." I said and Tim flicked out a pair of sunglasses. We walked into the police station,

"Hey George, we got some bad news for you." I said to the guy at the desk. I had met him more times than I could count. He had two kids and a nice wife that I met once. He's not a bad guy. He used to be a greaser before and he's fair to us.

"And what's that Mr. Winston?" George asked.

"We found some kid dead in an alleyway. I'd go check it out before Tim here has a nervous breakdown." I told him. Tim pushed me into the wall and punched me real good in the stomach. He let go and I stood rubbing my stomach.

"Man Tim you pack a punch good." I commented.

"Alright lead the way." George said and we led him to the bloody heap in the ally.

Once the cop was gone Tim headed to Bucks and I headed over to the Curtis's.

I noticed a black car trailing some kid and started following it. He looked to be a little younger than Ponyboy. I sped up when the guy cut him off and stepped out. He was a large man.

I memorised every feature the man had and ran at him. He had grabbed him and was dragging him back to his car. I saw the kidnapper drug the kid with a cloth and he went limp.

I full on tackled the man and punched him good in the face. Blood squirted onto my shirt. I broke his nose. I punched every part of him and shouted things at him.

"Where. The. Hell. Is. Johnny!" I screamed. The man pushed me off and hopped back in his car. I chased it and threw a rock through his back window.

I went over the limp kid and lifted him roughly. No use in leaving him lying on the side of the road. I was still mad and punched every sign I passed with my free hand. I made it to the Curtis house and everyone stared at me when I walked through the front door.

"What happened?" Darry asked, looking from the kid to the bruises forming on my hands.

"Kid was getting kidnapped. I wanted to know where Johnny was so I beat the crap out if the guy and I brought the kid back with me. The man drugged him." I told them, handing him to Darry who set him on the couch. He groaned but didn't wake up.

"It'll probably be a few days or a few hours. It depends on the dose." Darry said. Soda sat with the kid while we talked about what we are going to do.

"Guys! He's awake!" Soda yelled from the living room a few hours later. They rushed into the room and I followed behind slowly. He was rubbing his head and looking around at us with a scared expression on his face.

"Hey kiddo what's your name?" Soda asked softly. The kid's eyes grew big.

"Where'd you take me?" He screamed.

"Hey calm down. You are safe. What's your name?" Soda camly asked again.

"R-Ryan. What happened to the big man?"

"Dally scared him off." Darry said. I glared at him. I don't want to be worshiped by another kid. Johnny's enough. If Johnny's still alive. I groaned inwardly.

"He probably won't be able to see out of one eye for a while." I said. Everyone laughed. Ryan smiled and thanked me. I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. Ponyboy followed me.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you save him?"

"I wanted to find out where Johnny is. The kid was just there." I said.

"Did you get anything out of the guy?"

"I know what he looks like. That's it." Pony nodded and left. I heard him talking to Darry. They both came in and started asking questions. I answered grumpily and they left me alone. Johnny can't be dead. It's not possible, or is it?

**Curly's POV**

What? He told them we were dead? Shit! I hope Tim doesn't do anything stupid. Johnny looked worried. What if Dally did something stupid? I hope not for Johnny's sake. The man had been gone for a while and I had been able to pick the lock. We limped around until we found the phone. Johnny suggested that we call the Curtis's, 'cause there's always someone home. Johnny recited the number and I dialed it.

"Hello." Darry's voice rung through the phone.

"Darry it's Curly!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Curly? Where are you? Is Johnny there? Are you hurt?" Darry asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a lot of time. Ya Johnny's here and ya were hurt."

"We thought you were dead. Soda got a call. What does the guy…" I stopped paying attention when we heard footsteps outside.

"Sorry Dar, Gotta go!" I hollered and hung up. We bolted back to our room and locked the door. Five minutes later the man came in with a huge scowl. He went over to Johnny, who whimpered, and punched him hard. I noticed his one eye was swollen shut. What had happened?

"Your friend stopped me from getting my next kid!" The man screamed and punched Johnny again. Johnny whimpered. The man pulled a knife and I stepped in front of him. Greasers stick together.

"What the hell? Get out of the way!" The man yelled at me.

When I stayed my ground he slashed the knife across my face. I yelled in pain and held my forehead.

He shoved me away and brought the knife across Johnny's face too. It it reopened his scar and made it longer. He howled and cupped his face.

The man grinned and left. I cussed him out quietly and we sat there holding our wounds.

I couldn't remember how long we were there but it must be more than two weeks. I was sick of it. I wanted to go home. I wanted so badly that I could bawl. But I didn't and wouldn't.

We had one chance of telling Darry about the man and we blew it. We had to find out how to get out of here. I dozed off trying to come up with a plan.

**Mr. Sheldon's POV**

Stupid boy! Now how will I get the kid?

I cleaned up the cuts that he left and I went out to my car. I needed to get another. They all had to pay.

I don't care if I have to kill them on the spot. They all need to die.

I drove down to the Greaser territory and found this young kid. He had a little blonde on the tips of his hair. Then it hit me, it was the other boy that helped kill Bob.

I wanted to throttle him right now but I wouldn't. I saw another boy walking with him. They looked alike except the other boy was taller. I drove by them and got a good look at the two boys. I had my next target.

**Simon's POV (Okay Simon is a character I made up. He's a greaser from Pony's Math class.)**

I was just hanging around an alleyway, waiting for my brother to come. Of course he was late but I still waited. A black car pulled up in front of the alleyway and a big man got out. I backed into the shadows and hoped the man wouldn't notice me and leave. He came down the alley and grabbed me. I started to struggle until I felt a knife up to my throat.

"You know the kid who killed Bob Sheldon?!" He said forcefully. Ponyboy? I only know him from school.

"I said do you know about the kid who killed Bob Sheldon!?" He repeated.

"Y-Ya, I know him from school." I said quickly.

"Tell me what you know about him."

"H-He has t-two brothers..." I started but he cut me off.

"What are their names?"

"Soda and Darry I-I think."

"Which ones older?"

"Darry. Ya Darry, he's got custody of Pony and Soda."

"What do you know about Soda?"

"Pony loves him more than anything. I hear him talking about him all the time." I told the man.

"What does he look like?!"

"Um, he's got reddish hair like Ponyboy. They look alike." He nodded and threw me into a wall. I grunted and the man retreated back to his car.

He drove away and left me shaking. Why did he want to know about Pony? I have to warn him. I struggled up and ran down the street.

**Pony's POV**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Me and Soda chanted together. I made scissors and Soda made rock.

"Dang it!" I said. That was the fifth time he beat me. I got up and went outside to have a smoke while Soda made lunch. I sat on the porch when I saw Simon from my math class coming towards me.

"Ponyboy!" He called. I looked at him as he came up the steps.

"Pony..." He was out of breath. He must have run the whole way here.

"I gotta tell you somethin'." he told me. I kept looking at him, expectantly.

He opened his mouth to say something but Soda called to me.

"Pony! Come inside! Lunch is ready!"

"Sorry I gotta go, maybe later." I said and before he could say anything back I ran inside.

"Who was ya talkin' to?" Soda asked.

"Some kid from school. Don't worry about it." I grabbed my fork and scooped up the purple Kraft Dinner.

**Simon's POV**

Now what do I do? I gotta find the other Curtis. The older one. Where does he work? I spotted Two-Bit walking down the street. He knew the older Curtis.

"Hey Two-Bit!" I called.

"Oh hey... you." He said. I chuckled. He looked pretty drunk.

"Do you know where the oldest Curtis works? I asked him. He seemed perplexed.

"Why?"

"I gotta tell him something."

"Darry's in Soc territory now I think. He roofs houses." He said. Maybe he's not as drunk as I thought.

"Thanks Two-Bit." I said as I left. I started towards Soc territory. I had to find him. I went about two miles down the first street when a Soc car drove up to me.

"Hey grease! What are you doin' on our territory?"

"Leave me be, Jump me later. I gotta find someone!" I said forcefully. They looked surprised. They got out anyways.

"Common, it's okay. It'll be quick."

I scowled at them and flicked out my switch. They each flicked out their own switches and they lunged at me.

We fought hard. I got a large slice down my side and I got a Soc real good in the arm. We heard shouts from other people and one guy came and smashed the lead Soc in the head.

After that the Soc's ran. I looked up and through the blood running down my forehead I saw Darry, the oldest Curtis.

"Darry, I gotta talk to you, in private." I said. He nodded and waved his coworkers off. We went back to the Greaser/Soc border and I told him what happened. He looked concerned.

"How long ago did you talk to Pony?" He asked.

"About an hour ago."

"I gotta get home!" Darry said. "Thanks!" I started walking away and I noticed a black car speed off.

**Sodapop's POV**

I beat Pony for the twentieth time in rock, paper, scissors. I had to get to work in a few minutes so I started getting ready. I looked for my shoes.

One is always missing. My theory is that there are these little elves running around our house, moving my shoes. I even left a note in my shoe one time and I got a note back. Pony tried to convince me that it was Two-Bit but I didn't believe him. I finally found it on top of the fridge and I hopped out of the house, shouting goodbye.

I skipped in a very non greaser like fashion down the street. I sat for hours at the cash register waiting for someone to come. I watched as a bright red mustang pulled into the parking lot. A man got out in very Socy clothing. He came inside and started looking through the magazines.

It reminded me of when Dally robbed the store when he thought Johnny died. After he called us we took the truck and got out just in time. He was reaching for the gun when Pony sprinted and tackled Dally to the ground. We all stood protectively around him and Pony. He pleaded insanity and was given pills to take. Of course he threw them away the first chance he got and forgot about the whole thing.

The man came up to the counter and reached into his coat. I wasn't surprised when he pulled a gun and pointed it at me. I pressed the panic button as he commanded me to come out from behind the counter. I obeyed and came out.

He grabbed me and I panicked. He started dragging me out of the DX so I kicked over a shelf. I made such a ruckus that he grabbed the heaviest thing off the nearest shelf and smacked me over the head with it. He let me go and I swayed on the spot.

I watched as a Soc walked in and the man turned and shot him. I cried out in surprise and felt the floor come up to meet me.

(**Chapter 8! Wow this story is getting long. I'm sorry if this stunks. I am going visiting for the next week but i will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and Please review! I really appreciate it! If you got any ideas of what should happen feel free to send me a message. :) Thanks for reading! :) )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is probably the shortest chapter so far but I've been super busy. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I missed you. Like I said I'm super busy. I really appreciate it and I would like to give a super thanks to DallyWinston23, radgreasers and Phoenixx Rising for reviewing chapter 8! I hope to make the next chapter longer! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. :) Thanks again! Hope you like it!**

**Don't own anything :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Darry's POV**

I rushed home and shoved the door open. Pony was sitting on the couch with Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse, singing along with the theme song in a very non-greaser fashion. They stopped when they heard me laughing.

"Pony, where's Soda?" I asked sternly.

"Um he left for work about half an hour ago." Pony stated, not looking away from the TV.

"Two-Bit! Don't let Pony leave this house!" I commanded. Two-Bit looked at me.

"Um... why Dar?"

"I think something's about to happen. Don't leave the house and call the others. Make sure that they don't walk." I ran out the door and into the truck. I hit the gas and sped off. I made it to the DX in a matter of minutes and found the place trashed. The doors where jarred open and shelves knocked over. I panicked and yelled for Soda.

"Soda! Soda!" I was frantic. I pushed over the shelves but he was nowhere to be found. I pushed over one and found a bloody body. I screamed in surprise and knelt down. It was a kid but not Soda. I was relieved. I ran to the DX's phone and called the police. They were here in a matter of seconds. I talked to them for a while and they asked annoying questions. Afterwards I drove home to share the news.

I walked tiredly over the threshold of my home and saw the gang looking at me, silently asking me what happened.

"Sodas missing." I said bluntly and sulked into my bedroom. I heard Pony burst into tears and Steve punching something.

**Later that night.**

**Ryan's POV**

I have looked around the house for a while. Dallas said he doesn't care what I do just don't touch anything but the fridge. Dallas had left for the bar so I looked in each room until someone came home.

It was the younger boy, Ponykid or something. He just told me to call him Pony. It's a pretty weird name but I didn't question him on it.

The others had left earlier. Darry had gone out looking for his younger brother with Pony, Steve went off to get stiches in his hand because he punched a hole in the wall and busted his knuckles and the goofy looking one who really likes Mickey Mouse went off to the bar. The other tough looking one just stalked out.

Pony waved at me and left to his room. Apparently he was real close to his older brother. I felt bad for him.

I had lost my older brother to some kidnapper a few years back. I hoped the best for Pony.

I moved to the couch and felt a wave of dizziness pass by. It was the stupid drugs that the man had used. The side effects lasted at least 4 hours.

I turned on the TV and watched Mickey Mouse. I have to admit it was a good show. I didn't have the luxury at home for this.

I relaxed just as screaming sounded from Pony's room. I hopped up and ran for his door. When I opened it he was thrashing about on his bed. I tried to calm him but he was afraid of me. He slid right off his bed and flopped on the floor.

I ran around to the other side and helped him up. He was wide awake now and breathing heavily, trying to stop crying. I stood to the side and let him get a hold of himself. Finally he stood up and thanked me softly and left for the kitchen.

I followed him in and asked,

"Is it okay if I use the phone?" He nodded and bit into a slice of cake. I searched for the phone and lifted it off the receiver. I dialed my home number and my mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? I..." She never let me finish and bombarded me with questions,

"Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?" She started.

"Ya mom I'm fine. It's okay. I'll tell you later about what happened. I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't think it's wise to walk home after dark. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I said.

"Love you too sweetie. I will see you tomorrow, and be safe." She responded and hung up. I moved back to the couch and softly talked with Pony for a while.

**Pony's POV**

I woke up on the floor in a cold sweat. I had an awful nightmare. I couldn't remember it but I wished Soda was here. I was so worried for him.

Tears streamed down my face and someone was standing over me. When I looked up it wasn't one of the gang or some strange kidnapper, it was Ryan.

He was a good kid and he was just a bit younger than me.

I calmed myself down and stood up. I wanted to be by myself for a minute so I quietly thanked him for trying to help and left to the kitchen.

Sadly he followed me and I tried to think of how I could tell him I wanted to be alone nicely.

Thankfully he asked to use the phone so he left me be. I pulled a slice of cake out and bit into it as he left. I went over to the couch and watched Mickey for a while.

Once he finished he joined me and started a conversation. I decided to go with it and try to forget that my best friend, my friend and my brother where now missing.

**Johnny's POV**

We woke up to the sound of footsteps. The door flew open and the man came in. He threw something on the floor and kicked it.

The thing grunted softly so I guess it was another prisoner. I couldn't see too good in this light but the person seemed familiar.

The man stepped past the lump on the floor and smacked Curly into the closest wall. He turned on me and kicked me hard in the chest. I groaned and he left out the door, locking it on his way out.

I got up on my knees and looked around. The room was still dark and I could only make out the figures of Curly and the lump. I crawled slowly towards the lump and turned the person over.

I gasped and fell backwards when I saw Soda. I shook my head a few times and saw Curly sitting beside him. I groaned and sat up again.

Not Soda! Pony's going to have a fit.

We worked to wake him up and eventually I saw his dark brown eyes slide open and glance around. He growled and sat up.

Panic set in his eyes and he threw his arms out and smacked Curly in the chest. Soda pushed himself back against the wall and curled into a ball. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into his legs.

I slowly crawled towards him but he kicked his leg out. I sat where I was and curly came over too. He rubbed his chest where Soda hit and whispered,

"What's wrong with him?" I shook my head.

"I don't know."

**Did ya like it? I hope so. I wrote it pretty quick. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for the reviews and please leave more! It makes me super happy! If you have any suggestions or just want to talk PM me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got some apologies. I'm really sorry for the long wait. My computer somehow got like a hundred photos on it and I accidently deleted this chapter so I had to wright it over again. Then I wasn't pleased with it so I re-wrote it again. I also want to apologise for the huge cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter. I will update sooner this time. Also thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! **

**I don't own the Outsiders! I own some funny named cats though: P**

**Chapter 10**

**Soda's POV**

When I woke up I expected to be in my bed, one arm wrapped around Pony and the thing that happened before at the DX to be just a dream. I groaned and sat up. I looked around and started to panic. It wasn't a dream. Pony wasn't beside me, I was in a small room with two other boys.

My mind was still foggy but I know I knew them. The one that was closest to me moved a bit and I threw my arms out. I hit the kid hard in the chest and pushed myself back against the wall and curled into a ball.

I was still scared so when the other kid started crawling towards me I kicked out at him. I could hear them whispering so I didn't move from my ball.

Eventually my vision got less blurry and my mind got less foggy so I sneaked a peek from the corner. Curly and Johnny where talking quietly. I gasped at how beat up they looked.

Curly had bruises down his arms, legs and face with dark burns showing. His hands were a dark shade of black from deep burns.

Johnny on the other hand looked like the day he was beaten by Bob Sheldon. Deep cuts littered his skinny arms and large bruises covered the places cuts weren't. He also had a dark shade of black from burns on his hands too.

Both boys looked skinny. Too skinny. I wondered when the last time they ate was.

Curly noticed I was watching them and pointed me out to Johnny. Johnny spun around and leaped to his feet.

"Soda, are you okay?" Johnny asked in a frightened voice. I nodded and tried to stand. My side hurt so I leaned against the wall once I made it to my feet.

Johnny stepped forward and I wrapped my arms tight around him like I do for Pony when he's sad. He nuzzled his cheek into my chest. I rubbed his back soothingly.

The gang had been so worried about him, especially Dallas. Although he would never admit it, he loved Johnny like a brother. The gang did too. I released him and looked at Curly who looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Shut up Curly." I said, trying to scowl but he laughed. Johnny was laughing too so I joined in. Pony always said I could make anyone laugh.

We sat in a circle on the floor, trying to figure out how to escape.

"We can sneak out the next time he leaves." I suggested. Curly shook his head.

"No we can't. We have no clue where we are and he probably knows this area better than us."

"We could call home. They can trace the call and come get us." I stated. Johnny nodded and Curly seemed into it.

Johnny snuggled into my left side and Curly on my right. I knew now how badly Curly wanted Tim to hug him or show some kind of affection. I felt bad for him. Everyone needed a hug, even tough greasers.

The boy's warmth was welcoming so I wrapped my arms around both of them and dozed off.

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up in Soda's soft embrace. It was warm and comforting. I sat up and looked around the room for the millionth time.

I have never said this before but I really want to be home. At least when my folks are beating me I can get out and go to Pony's or the lot. Here I can run nowhere.

I stood up and heard my stomach grumble. Mr. Sheldon had stopped putting food out for us about a week ago because we never ate in fear of it being poisoned. We only ate small pieces to stay alive but it tasted funny so we stopped.

I could easily wrap my hand around my wrist and my clothes hung loose on my body.

I stood up and leaned against the door and heard the front door snap shut. I heard it more than enough at the Curtis's place to know what it sounds like. Mr. Sheldon left.

I picked the lock like Curly taught me and quietly opened the door enough to see the man drive out of the driveway and disappear down the road.

I tiptoed down the hall and into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of bread to share when I went back into the room.

I wanted to pick the door lock and run for it but it wouldn't work. Like Curly said, we have no clue where we are. I went to the phone quickly and dialed The Curtis's place. Darry picked up again.

"Hello?" He said.

"Darry? It's Johnny!"

"Johnny! Oh my god are you alright? Is Soda there? Is he okay? The gangs freaking out."

"Ya Soda's here. He's good enough. There sleeping now. Were as fine as we could be, bein' kidnapped and everything. I don't have a lot of time. I don't know where we are but it's in the middle of nowhere. When I hang up call the operator. I think they'll trace the call... Shit..." Mr. Sheldon walked in and stood in the doorway, looking at me surprised.

"You...Little...Shit!" He screamed.

"Johnny! Johnny what's that? Are you okay?" Darry said in the background. I was too concerned with the large man standing in front of me.

He grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it over my head. I crumpled like sac of lead and groaned. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on what was happening.

I heard Soda's and Curly's screams of protest and some scuffling. Darry was hysteric on the phone and I wished he would listen to what I said and call an operator.

Mr. Sheldon lifted me roughly and threw me against the wall. I hit it with a small "Oof!" He dragged me into another room and locked the door. I slumped against the wall and passed out.

**Curly's POV**

I woke up leaning against Soda in around the same position I fell asleep in. I noticed the door ajar and Johnny was gone. I jumped up which woke Soda. He jumped to his feet and stumbled a little from grogginess.

"What happened?" Soda asked loudly.

"Shh! I think Johnny's picked the lock. Common." I said. Soda followed me into the hall when I heard the snap of the door shutting. Johnny wasn't back yet and I feared the consequences. I heard Mr. Sheldon scream,

"You...Little...Shit!" I jumped to my feet and ran to the door to watch him smash a chair over Johnny's head.

"Johnny!" I yelled drawing attention from Johnny to me and Soda. Soda lightly nudged my foot as Mr. Sheldon barreled towards us.

He lifted another chair and smashed it into the side of my head and I flew into Soda. We both tumbled to the ground and I grabbed my head. It was pounding like a beat of a drum.

Soda got up and I watched him launch himself onto his back. They struggled for a second until Mr. Sheldon grabbed a knife off the table and cut a long cut across Soda's arm. He yelped and let go.

Mr. Sheldon kicked Soda in the head and dragged Johnny into a new room. He grabbed Soda and pulled him into our room and lifted me by my shirt and threw me into another new room.

When he closed the door I puked and the pounding in my head came back. I lay there on the floor clutching my stomach and head, trying to make the pain go away.

**Darry's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the Phone ringing. I got up. I had finally got Pony to bed like two hours ago. He really misses Soda. I do too. I picked the phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Darry? It's Johnny!"

"Johnny! Oh my god are you alright? Is Soda there? Is he okay? The gangs freaking out." I said loudly. Pony came into the room with large tears forming in his eyes again. I sighed and Johnny said,

"Ya Soda's here. He's good enough. There sleeping now. Were as fine as we could be, bein' kidnapped and everything. I don't have a lot of time. I don't know where we are but it's in the middle of nowhere. When I hang up call the operator. I think they'll trace the call... Shit..." I panicked when he swore. He never swore.

"Johnny! Johnny what's that? Are you okay?" I yelled. When I got no answer I started freaking out. Pony started bawling. I heard a big bang and I hung up. I called the Operator and held Pony.

"Hello how can I help you?" The person asked.

"My brother and his friends were kidnapped and I just got a call from him. Can you trace it?"

"Yes we will contact the police and I'll call you back with where they are. Don't worry son, we'll find your brother. "

"Thank you ma'am." I said and hung up. Then I called the rest of the gang. I also called Buck's. Buck said Dallas was sleeping upstairs and Tim was flat out drunk. I told Buck to give me to Dallas and he grumbled something about losing a tooth and Dally.

"What the hell, It's four in the morning!" Dallas grumbled.

"Dal I got a call from Johnny. Get Tim and meet me at my place." I ordered. Dally woke up immediately agreed and hung up the phone.

I hugged Pony and told him it would be okay.

The door opened to show Two-Bit come in with Steve. Steve looked pissed at Two-Bit for some reason. After another glance I noticed Steve was sopping wet. I laughed to myself, wondering how Two-Bit woke Steve up. Next came in Dally basically carrying Tim.

"I don't want to eat three pounds of your ice cream Mom!" Tim complained. Two-Bit burst out laughing. Dally didn't look too pleased as Tim wrapped Dally in a big hug.

"Get him off me!" Dally yelled.

"Tim get off. We might have found Curly." I said. Tim sobered up a little after that.

"You found Curly?" He asked.

"Ya we think so."

"Wow Tim, your soo drunk!" Steve commented.

"No! You're just really sober." Tim replied. Two-bit laughed so hard that he fell right off his chair and rolled on the floor. Pony was giggling too.

Just then the phone rang. It went silent. I picked it up and the lady asked,

"Darrel Curtis?"

"That's me."

"We have a location. There in..."

**Really big cliff-hanger! Sorry. Where do you think they are? I would love to hear your guesses :) Please review and let me know if you like it/don't like it or have any suggestions :) Thanks for reading :) Stay gold!**


End file.
